fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darklord Zerato
Darklord Zerato is a powerful Soul magic user, the whereabouts of which are currently unknown. He had always thought of mages as better than normal people. When he found the cryptic spell tomes describing the nature of Soul Magic and how to obtain it, he finally had a purpose to fufill his dream: To cut a bloody path accross Fiore. He began his work wiping small villages off the map and draining their souls to use. Darklord Zerato uses Outer Soul Magic, using his own magic energy, with another's soul energy to create a volatile mix. Apperance Zerato's apperance is menacing. His skin is pale, almost grey, and he has dark black hair. His eyes are almost completely black, a result of his hatred and rage taking form. He wears a set of robes which once belonged to his Ancestor, a student of Zeref during the Dragon Civil War. Personality Darklord Zerato's personality is simple to describe. He is cruel, sick and downright evil. He kills mages and people alike as though they were animals. Anyone that stands in his way, he crushes without a second thought. If a Dark Mage fails his task, he will be killed. He thinks of himself as above all others due to his magic rich ancestory, and his anger comes from the fact that he once tried to learn Zeref's signature magic, Death Magic, however failed as he was unable to master the art. History To come when i have more time =D Synopsis None at the moment. Equipment *'Ancient Robe:' A set of robes worn by Zerato's ancestor who studied under Zeref himself. Magic and Abilities Soul Magic *'Soul Force:' Zerato uses his control over an opponent's soul, to forcibly take control of their body. He can move them around freely, and can even hold them in the air for a short time. *'Soul Ray: '''By using soul energy from a soul stone, Zerato gathers energy on his left hand, which he fires towards an opponent. The ray penetrates objects and can cause serious damage. *'Soul Cage:' By clapping his hands together and saying "Invert", he can fold an opponent's soul energy in on itself, creating a cage around the target. Darkness Magic *'Dark Delete: Zerato fires small blasts of darkness in rapid succession towards an opponent. *'Dark Explosion: '''By swiping his hand from left to right, a series of explosions erupt from in front of him. Signature Spells *'Soul Trap: Zerato can trap a person's soul within a soul stone. Abilities Enhanced Magic Power: '''As Zerato's Outer Soul Magic does not require his own soul energy, but magic power instead, this stat is higher than that of an Inner Soul Mage such as Xaldin Nightshade '''Low Physical Strength: '''A trait shared by most Soul Mages, the magic requires distance between caster and target, meaning they don't train in melee combat very often. '''Average Intellect: '''Zerato's though process is rather simple. Kill, maim and destroy. He doesn't need to think about much else. '''Average Reflexes: '''His reflex time is about average, due to most of his opponents not fighting back. '''High Durability: '''Darklord Zerato's durability is higher than normal, due to spending time within the Soul Plane, in which powerful creatures roam. '''Low Soul Energy: Due to using Outer Soul Magic, this skill doesn't need to be high in order to use the magic effectivly. '''Immense Endurance: '''Zerato's endurance is far higher than that of a normal mage. Trivia *The idea for Darklord Zerato i thought up myself, and this picture suited my idea perfectly. *Also, again i found the picture on google, so if anyone knows the artists please tell me, so i can give them credit =D *Darklord Zerato is a Fairy-Type monster from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Game.